disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gliss
Gliss is a frost-talent fairy from the Tinker Bell film, Secret of the Wings. She lives in the Winter Woods portion of Pixie Hollow, and is good friends with Periwinkle and Spike. Background As said above, Gliss is a frost-talent fairy who lives within the Winter Woods portion of Pixie Hollow. Unlike her good friend Spike, another frost-talent fairy, Gliss is either oblivious, or ignorant to the fact that fairies living on the warm regions of Pixie Hollow, are not allowed to enter the Winter Woods, as seen when she happily invites Tinker Bell in. She was so excited that she suggested to show Tinker Bell around the Winter Woods. Role in the film In the Frost Forest, Gliss is happily frosting leaves while Spike is laying on a leaf. Gliss tells Spike to practice and Spike simply puts her foot on a leaf, frosting it and saying "Practicing". When Periwinkle and Tink slide in, Gliss is ecstatic to hear that Peri and Tink were born from the same laugh, making them sisters. Spike however, thinks that Peri should return Tink back to the warm side. Gliss decides to show Tink around anyways, and Spike tags along. Gliss, Spike, and Peri take Tinker Bell ice sliding, showing off their talents in the process. That night however, Dewey, the keeper of fairy knowledge and good friend to Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, is forced to have Tinker Bell return home, fearing her wings would freeze and decay in the ice cold climate. Tinker Bell and Peri decide to think of a way to see each other again, and have Periwinkle journey to the warm seasons in Pixie Hollow. Gliss, Spike, Sled, and Slush take a large block of ice from the glacier. The ice block will be put ontu a snow making machine that will allow Peri to cross the border separating Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods. Before Peri leaves, Gliss asks her to bring back the biggest acorn she can find, something she's been aching to have. After a day of laughs and merriment, the block of ice melts and Peri is forced to return home. When she does, Lord Milori arrives and notices Peri's wings shriveling. Peri's wings recover within minutes of crossing back over the border but Milori declares that she and Tink may never see each other again. Periwinkle and Tink part ways, seemingly forever. Afterwards, the pixie dust providing fountain in the Winter Woods begins to give in. Tink arrives in the Winter Woods and alert Gliss, Spike, and Peri that the Pixie Dust Tree is in danger of being destroyed as a result of Pixie Hollow's dropping temperature caused by the snow making machine. Gliss, Spike, and Peri are asked to preserve the tree using their frost magic. Because of the tree's grand size however, the trio are unable to do so in time. Milori, Dewey, and several frost fairies arrive and finishes the job right on time. After all is good, Lord Milori realizes that the only reason the chaos occurred, is because he and Queen Clarion tried to separate Tink and Peri. The powerful fairies then allowed warm fairies to cross the border. To make this safe, Gliss and Spike preserve the wings of the fairies that cross over, allowing them to spend as much time as they want in the Winter Woods. During the celebration, Tink's friend Bobble gives Gliss a large acorn as a gift, much to Gliss' absolute delight.Gliss is very happy and will forever love the acorn. Gallery Gliss1.png|Gliss frosting some mushrooms gliss.png|Gliss' full body 71032034.jpg b85fe1383662b31b10dd3c786f657e6f58b1c84b.jpeg|Gliss with Tink and Peri Glisstinkerbelldisney.png Secret-of-the-wings-group-pic-vidia-from-tinkerbell-32285169-400-225.jpg|Gliss at the very back happy to see warm fairies ThePirateFairy Peri Spike Gliss.jpg|After Zarina releases a flower's pollen, every fairy falls asleep WinterFairies Asleep.jpg Seeing the Ship.jpg Winter Fairies Wake Up.jpg Fairies-friends.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps com-7965.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps com-4648.jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps_com-8009.jpg Category:Fairies Category:Disney Fairies characters Category:Females Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Magic Users Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Animated characters